Wish Upon A Star
by dancing-queen1
Summary: this is like a 'believe and your dreams will come true' story with a few twists. i know it sounds cheesy, i'm not good at summaries. please R & R and please no flames
1. The escape

Disclaimer: I don't own joshers and I've never been to New York, I'm not familiar with LA or any movie sets so 4give me if I get it wrong. Please no flames, I write for audiences who will enjoy. If u don't enjoy, then leave and don't complain.  
  
He ran with all his might. Not daring to look behind him, for that would be suicide. He would lose speed and run the risk of being blinded by the flashing lights. Then he saw his chance. He was coming upon a crowd that hadn't noticed him just yet; just beyond them was the entrance to an alleyway. If timed everything just right, he'd have the perfect escape. He should be able to lose his followers for a couple seconds, just enough time to allow him to disappear down the alley, undetected. And...NOW! He let himself be sucked into the crowd, ducking so his height wouldn't give him away.  
  
He could hear confusion mounting among the crazed voices of his followers. He smiled, as his long legs led him in a sharp turn to his right. Racing down the alley and behind the buildings. He then stopped momentarily to catch his breath. It was his best getaway yet. He then banged his fists on the nearest door. He knew that although he had lost them, it wouldn't be long before they discovered his whereabouts. He behind himself desperately before he heard a voice from the other side of the door-  
  
"Hold your horses, I'm coming..." The door opened to reveal a young and tired, but smiling woman. She had a swollen black eye and her hair, which was probably neat at the beginning of the day, had long since fallen to messy strands. She was a waitress, according to her apron, for some small café. Her southern accent indicated she wasn't a LA native. 


	2. Marshmallows?

"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Can-can I c-come in...Please?" he asked between breaths, but still remembering to be polite.  
  
The woman looked behind him, expecting to find the cops or something. "Sure-" she started to say, before he bolted through the threshold and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against it, still breathing hard.  
  
"Is everything okay?" she asked with a strange expression on her face.  
  
"NO!" he replied, covering his face with his hands. Uncovering his face, he continued. "My fans went bezerk, they thought I was shooting here or something. Do you think I could stay here for an hour or so?" he seemed hopeful until he saw he face darken, like a cloud had passed over it.  
  
"Oh, so you're one of those big-shot actor guys. I'd expect you to have, like an agent in a limo who would drive up in your most dire hour and send you to a day spa or something."  
  
"Uh...well, you're right about the actor part..." he replied meekly. "I actually try to live a more normal life. You see I'm not big on being famous..." he stopped talking as he watched her expression go from annoyed, to evil.  
  
"And you intend on living normally with obsessed teenage girls chasing after you? Sounds perfectly normal to me," she said sarcastically as she turned to leave.  
  
"Uh, wait. Seeing as how this is a restaurant or café or whatever, do you think you could get me something? Maybe?"  
  
She pivoted and faced him again. She glared at him waiting for his request impatiently.  
  
"Could I have a coffee? With a sprinkle of sugar, extra crème and...and..." he couldn't seem to find the right words.  
  
"And? I haven't got all day. I'm lucky to be working at minimum wage, and they only pay me if I actually work."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry. Um, do you have those mini marshmallows?"  
  
"Marshmallows? In your coffee?" he nodded. "Alright, whatever..." she said arrogantly as she sauntered out of the room.  
  
"Man that was close out there," he said to himself. "and in here," he added with a sigh of relief. He ran his hand through his dark, messy hair and stuck the other one in his pocket as he looked around. In the tiny back room there was a couch-well, not even that. It was a raggedy, old loveseat. There were a couple cabinets and a tiny TV perched on an old crate. The room didn't look much larger than a janitorial closet. 


	3. JOSH!

"Man that was close out there," he said to himself. "And in here," he added with a sigh of relief. He ran his hand through his dark, messy hair and stuck the other one in his pocket as he looked around. In the tiny back room there was a couch-well, not even that. It was a raggedy, old loveseat. There were a couple cabinets and a tiny TV perched on an old crate. The room didn't look much larger than a janitorial closet.  
  
Curious about the café he had escaped into, he peeked out the door. From what he could tell, it was only about twice as wide as the "lounge" room/closet, and that included their kitchen. It was probably three times as long as the room he was in. That tiny place had just enough room for 7 two-seater tables, a bar with 6 barstools and the cash register. It was only about half-full with customers.  
  
Basically, the restaurant was much bigger than his shed at home. He turned back and sat on the loveseat. He practically sank to the ground; there was no support. He sighed and tried to think of what to do next. He didn't have a cell phone or even his wallet. Just a couple dollars and some coins. He had originally been out on stroll outside his hotel room when his fans attacked him.  
  
Moments later the door opened to reveal a young girl, probably in her teens, walking slowly with a mug in her hands. He stood up when she entered, unconscientiously. When she came to him she looked up, then further up. He was over a foot taller than her. She had a sweet, innocent face with blue eyes and a kind smile, surrounded by silky brown hair.  
  
"Hi," she said, handing him the mug. Her voice was soft and clear. "Here's your coffee...marshmallows and all," her voice indicating a laugh she was trying to hold back.  
  
"Thanks," he replied in his deep voice, far too deep for someone his age. He took the mug and held the mug up to his chin and let the warmth from the liquid drift over his face. It was refreshing, it was a freezing January and he was worn from the past few weeks.  
  
Before she realized it, he caught her staring at him. He looked at her strangely as he asked, "are you okay." He sat back down.  
  
She snapped back to reality. "Oh, yes," she replied hastily, her face turning crimson. "I just thought...wait! You, you are! You're Josh Hartnett, aren't you?" he nodded, as if guiltily. "You must be the `big-shot actor' my mother was grumbling about. I apologize for anything she said or did. You see, she's kind of got this thing against actors." She went to sit, so he moved to make room on the loveseat. But, instead she sat on the crate, across from him. "Was she horribly evil?"  
  
"No," he reassured her. "She just kind of caught me a little...off guard, is all. Really, though, it's okay." She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"So how did you end up back here?"  
  
"Well actually-"  
  
"JESSELLE! Get in here right now!" her mother's voice screamed from the kitchen, cutting off Josh's sentence. Jesselle jumped at the voice, her face looked scared. 


	4. Goodbye?

"I-I'd better go. It was very nice meeting you; maybe we could talk after my shift? Or-"  
  
"JESSELLE!" again her mother's voice boomed.  
  
This time Josh jumped. "Um, no," he said, getting up to leave. "I really should get going." He handed Jesselle the mug and a couple folded up bills. "Thank you for the coffee." He turned and practically ran out the door, hoping not to receive the wrath of Jesselle's mother.  
  
At first Jesselle couldn't say anything. She just looked so disappointed. She poked her head out the door and yelled, "You're welcome. Um, Goodbye?" It was more of a question than a comment, but the statement was never returned because Josh was already hurrying down the alley.  
  
Jesselle huffed. Once again her mother had scared away a guy. Only this time it was "Hollywood's Newest Heartthrob: Josh Hartnett. He was the guy that was the object of the posters on her wall. The one whom her and her friends had dreamed about since they first saw him in "Here on Earth". They had seen every movie since then, knew every line, had all the memorabilia, read all the books!  
  
"JESSELLE!!!" she jumped again. She'd almost forgotten the reason why Josh had left in the first place. Her mother. She ran out of the room.  
  
She was scared, knowing there would be consequences tonight. 


End file.
